House Errol
' House Errol' is a powerful Burgundian House located in the Kingdom of Alcase city of Obernie where they dominate the town and its politics. House Errol would be known for both its utter dominance of Obernie and for the fact that many hold it as a house that holds no loyalty to anyone other then themselves. The Sigil of House Errol is a blank orange canvas, but they blazon their shield as a yellow haystack on this same orange background. The Words of House Errol are unknown and if they exist it is not a popular or interesting catch phrase for the house. House Errol was once much farthern north in the lands of the Lowlands where they were a large house as well. During the rise of the Teutons they were pushed out and made their way south towards the lands of the Kingdom of Alcase. They would make their home in the city of Obernie where under their first leader they became the most powerful house in the city. As the forces of the Kingdom of Bretonia were devestated by the forces of the Orcs it was House Errol that prepared themselves for the distinct posibility that the Bretonians would fall and they would be forced to fight themselves against the Orcs. When France fell to the Orcs the members of House Errol prepared for the eventuality that they would be attacked and they waited for some time until they eventually came to realize that something had happened and the Orcs might not actually be coming. As the situation quieted they begin hearing reports from the south that entire villages were going silent, and upon being checked were found devoid of any kind of people left in them. History Early History House Errol was once much farthern north in the lands of the Lowlands where they were a large house as well. During the rise of the Teutons they were pushed out and made their way south towards the lands of the Kingdom of Alcase. They would make their home in the city of Obernie where under their first leader they became the most powerful house in the city. Fall of France As the forces of the Kingdom of Bretonia were devestated by the forces of the Orcs it was House Errol that prepared themselves for the distinct posibility that the Bretonians would fall and they would be forced to fight themselves against the Orcs. When France fell to the Orcs the members of House Errol prepared for the eventuality that they would be attacked and they waited for some time until they eventually came to realize that something had happened and the Orcs might not actually be coming. As the situation quieted they begin hearing reports from the south that entire villages were going silent, and upon being checked were found devoid of any kind of people left in them. Noteable Members Family Members *Raymond Errol **Laure Errol ***Alphonse Errol ***Gaby Errol ***Julliene Errol Other Noteables Category:Burgundians Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Alcase Category:Houses in Obernie